Christiane (Diabolically Yours)
Christiane (Senta Berger) is an antagonist in the 1967 French thriller "Diabolically Yours", which was orginally entitled "Diaboliquement Votre". Waking from a coma in a private clinic with amnesia, a man is told that he survived a car crash and that he is Georges Campo (Alaine Deion), a name he does not recognise. A beautiful woman he does not know, who says she is his wife Christiane, takes him to recuperate in a mansion in walled grounds. With her is a doctor, Frédéric Launay (Sergio Fantoni), who says he is an old friend from their days in business together in Hong Kong. At the mansion they are greeted by the half-Chinese butler Kim (Peter Mosbacher), who is offhand with him but has a suspiciously close relationship with Christiane. He is told that he must rest and take copious medication, while Christiane adds that there is no hope of any marital relations until he is fully well. Voices start troubling him at night and he suffers nightmares, in one of which he is a coarse soldier called Pierre Lagrange fighting in Algeria. He discovers that he cannot get out of the grounds, that there is no telephone and that he is a prisoner. He suspects attempts on his life: an unsecured trap door opens under him, a large dog attacks him, a chandelier falls on him at dinner. He realises he cannot be Georges Campo, because only Christiane and Frédéric claim he is, and that Campo must therefore be dead. While Frédéric is away one night, he forces himself on the not wholly unwilling Christiane and at breakfast tells Frédéric. Enraged at her treachery, he starts beating her, upon which the jealous Kim knifes him. She responds by shooting Kim and then confesses the whole plot. She and Frédéric had killed her husband Georges secretly but then needed a public death so they could marry and take over the Hong Kong business. They got the ex-soldier Pierre Lagrange drunk and crashed the car, but he survived. Then they had further attempts at killing him, which failed. Christiane offers to be a wife and business partner to him if he will carry on as Georges Campo. The police, when called to investigate the two deaths, do not believe him however. Trivia *Senta Berger appeared as Francoise in the 1961 comedy thriller film "Es muss nicht immer Kavier". *Senta Berger appeared as Francesca Madeiros in the 1967 spy film "The Ambushers". *Senta Berger appeared as Susanne Stefan in three 1967 episodes of the TV mini-series "Babeck". *Senta Berger appeared as Milla Darvos in the 1968 adventure film "Istanbul Express". *Senta Berger appeared as May in the 1969 French thriller film "Las etrangers". *Senta Berger appeared as Giulietta Cavamacchia in the 1969 film "Infanzia". *Senta Berger appeared as Lorrie James in the 1969 episode "Flowers from Alexander" for the TV series "It Takes a Thief". Gallery 3cnqzi.gif 3276106812_1_7_2d8wfUHi.jpg 3cnr2v.gif screenshot_18061.png 20190521185953-ad463266-me.jpg MV5BZGYwZTVkNmItZGFmYy00NDlmLTlkZjctZDBmZjU3NmQyNDJjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzI4Nzk0NjY@._V1_.jpg 3cnq88.gif 20180708180846-6a75ff9a.jpg tumblr_p9o7muEAXB1rhp4nco1_500.jpg 3cnqie.gif 20190521185949-504407c8-me.jpg 3cnqn1.gif DwvbspSWkAYwn9D.jpg 20190521185948-b806df6d.jpg 3cnqpt.gif 3cnr6k.gif combhzf5.7624.jpg cf741-diaboliquement-votre-67-03-g.jpg 3cnrbk.gif 3cnre0.gif 742387854_e0f4d7d45b_o.jpg 3cnrj8.gif 3cnqwx.gif Category:1960s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Barefoot Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Bikini Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Topless Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Fate: Karma Houdini